Drabble Dump 2007
by Streets of Fire
Summary: Drabbles ranging in genre, rating and subject. New: KakaSaku
1. Lantern::NaruSaku, gen

A/N I've found if a write a little FF, I can write a lot of original stuff. And thus the world turns. I'd like to think I've grown-up a bit since I last wrote.

"Identity"

Maybe he had been away too long with ero-sennin, or maybe he was drunk, but he could swear that standing under a red lantern, in a whore house about a million miles away from Konohagakure, was Sakura.

Naruto staggered across the thickly perfumed room, shouldering aside fat, ugly gamblers and haggard looking prostitutes as he went.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He reached out a hand to touch the figure's shoulder.

"Honey, you can call me anything you want." Naruto's hand shot back to his side like he had just touched a white-hot iron. The woman was not Sakura at all.

The prostitute stepped out from under the lantern, pulling the neckline of her cheap kimono down farther on her sagging chest. Her face was matted down with what looked like flour instead of face powder, and when she smiled, she showed a set of fuzzy yellow teeth.

Her hair wasn't pink at all.

The lantern had been playing a dirty trick on him.


	2. In Transit::NaruSaku, AU

Genre: Er, general?

Pairing: NaruSaku friendship

Rated: K+, I guess

Disclaimers: AU to the X-TREEEEMMMMEEE (you get double points if you can tell me what that's from)

* * *

A train lumbered by on the other side of the tracks, whipping up a whirlwind of candy wrappers, discarded fliers, and crushed coffee cups on the tracks. Haruno Sakura cringed as a fresh breeze of recycled air and hobo pee was kicked up. Somewhere in the distance a subway performer pounded out an unrecognizable song on a tinny amplifier. 

She sighed and craned her neck to look down the tracks and into the black tunnel, looking for a set of bright white headlights. All she wanted to do was get home, take a shower, and go to sleep, and the only way that could happen is if the stupid train would just hurry the fuck up.

After middle school, her mother had refused to pick her up from school and that she was old enough to take the train home. So armed with a twelve ride (A/N I assume that they have something equivalent to a twelve ride just about everywhere in the world) and ingrained fear of something going terrible wrong, Sakura took the train ever day, 6 days a week, in bound and out bound.

"AHHH!" A large hand suddenly gripped her shoulder.

"Sorry!" Sakura whipped around to look into the mostly familiar face of Uzumaki Naruto, fellow classmate and loose acquaintance. For a split second, a look of surprise and fear was etched around his eyes.

"You just scared me. So. Much, Naruto."

"Yeah, well," he huffed, the look of surprise melting into a painfully forced mask of coolness, " I saw you, and y'know, didn't think it was safe for a girl as pretty as you to be taking the train home alone."

In truth, Naruto would usually never approach a girl like Sakura, even if they had almost all their classes together and they were part of the same advisor group. Sakura was a notorious know-it-all, as well as a prude with a good arm. But standing on the train platform in her short little school skirt and a little puff of pink bangs peaking out from under her parka hood, she had looked sorta hot. So Naruto had decided to take the chance and see if they could get through a conversation without any blood loss.

"That's very flattering, but I'm pretty sure I could handle it on my own."

"Got a black belt or something?"

"More like a red can." She pulled a small red can out of her pocket, giving it a little shake for emphasis. " Pepper spray."

"Touché."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure its empty," Sakura sighed, "I sort of accidentally emptied out on Kiba's face. And its not that funny, so shut up!"

A sleek blue and gray train screeched to a stop and the doors folded open. Naruto grinned a jerked a thumb towards the doors. "Going my way?"

To Be Continued (?)


	3. Untitled for Now::JuuSaku

A/N I started this before I got to Team Hebi (Thank you mangavolume!). So, I had to restart it. Hollah.

* * *

"What about you? Anything too bad?" 

The medic dropped her pack next to Juugo, causing the small yellow bird that had been shuffling happily on his finger to jump and take off.

Even in sitting on the hard rock bench, Juugo was much taller than the medic nin they had sent to attend to the recently captured Team Hebi. They had come quietly enough. Even Suigetsu and Karin, who had fought harder on the three-day trek back to Konoha than they had against the masked nin who had come to escort them, had given minimal resistance.

"I'm fine." He slipped his arm out from between the cell window's thick bars. It was bound with messy, makeshift bandages dyed an ugly red brown. The medic popped open her pack and took out a roll of snowy white gauze fastened with a flat metal clip.

"These should have been changed."

It wasn't conversational or angry or sympathetic, and was spoken like a point for future reference. _Bandages should be changed_.

A guard poked his head in to the cell just as she finished winding the fabric around his forearm.

"Haruno-sama, the Uchiha is-"

"I know, Koji. The Hokage and I have already talked about it."

"Hai."

The medic pinned the end of the bandage with the metal fastener and rose. She turned and addressed him and his cellmates. "If any of you have anything… residual, tell the guard. I'll be the only one treating you."

The medic turned and slid the cell door open.

"If Sasuke is going to be held in a different cell," Juugo said quietly, "It would be best if I was separated as well."

The medic's brow furrowed momentarily. "I'll see what I can do."

The cell door slammed with a showy, metallic clanging and his teammates began bickering again.

* * *

A/N I just caught myself up on Naruto manga. I was bored, so I started on Ouran Host Club. Anyone wanna tell me if it's any good? 

My friend and I were talking a couple days ago about how I could never read shoujo because my first anime was Dragonball Z.

Anyone remember Toonami? With Tom the Robot? I remember watching Tenchi Muyo and having no idea what was going on. Now that I look back on it, that stuff was really dirty.


	4. Solo:: NaruSakuSasumostly SakuSasu

A/N Wow. I love NaruSakuSasu but I've never written anything for them. sings Oodddnesss.

"What?"

Sakura mumbled into his chest again.

"Sakura-chan, I really can't hear you."

She sighed a nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "-sigh- IsaidIfeellikehe'sjusthere foryouandI'mjustheretocoveruphisgayness." She pouted, but looked sheepishly up at Naruto.

"Haven't you guys ever… y'know.… while I'm away."

She shook her head

"Really? You two have never gone at it solo."

"Nope."

"Fuck. I see what you mean. So, that's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Do you… want me to talk to him…for you?"

Sakura sat up, pulling the sheet modestly across her chest. "…"

"Right... I'll hint or something. Only thing the bastard responds to anyway."

She smiled and let the sheet fall into her lap as she leaned forward to plant a coy kiss just left of Naruto's lips. Sakura slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom, picking a towel off the floor as she went.

Naruto flopped backwards into the sea of blankets and pillows that made up Team Seven's bed.

"How long you been standing there, _teme_?"

"Long enough."

"So buck up asshole."

"I'm not gay."

"Then go have sex with my girlfriend."

"I don't need your-"

The bathroom door swung open with huge puffs of white steam. It melted away slowly, leaving only a thin halo of mist around the towel clad Sakura, scrubbed pink by the shower. Sasuke frowned and shot a scathing look at the leering Naruto. He darted towards the bathroom door, pressing Sakura back towards the steamy room and lifting her upwards so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

The door slammed shut, but not before Sakura got a chance to peer over Sasuke's shoulder and mouth the words "Thank you."


	5. The Marrying Kind:: KakaSaku

Hatake Kakashi was not, nor would he ever be, the marrying kind.

His capacity to care for other people on a grand scale had been whittled down over the years to next to nothing.

In fact, he had barely any self-preservation to speak of.

Kakashi knew full well that he was too evasive, too independent, and too damn scared to ever let any woman call him her husband.

Further more, he didn't want any little Kakashi's running around reading porn and, eventually, getting stuck full with kunai.

And Kakashi knew that eventually he would die, alone, on a battlefield with some medic wasting perfectly good chakra on his old, failing body. And that was all well and good, because there would be no one waiting back in the village for him. Only old lady Tsunade (if she lasted that long) would shake her head and flip his file closed on her desk and have his name carved onto the memorial, although there would be no one to stand and stare at his name.

Plus he was reckless, perverted, childish, blunt, distant, unreadable and, at times, cruel.

So yes, involving someone else would a cruel and unusual form of punishment and only someone especially out of their minds would even attempt to reign in copy-nin Kakashi.

But still…

Why hadn't Sakura introduced him to her parents yet?


End file.
